cape_cityfandomcom-20200215-history
Outer Docks
Outer Docks Factions: Furians , Mercantile Gang , Night Crews , Killarz , Goats , Warlock The Outer Docks have been constructed in the hopes, that the Outer City will become a production center on par with the Cape City. The shipping proved to be less profitable then expected, but it has been steadily climbing, almost reaching the point, when increasing flow of goods was promising to fuel further growth of industry. That future was crashed with the attack of water-manipulator Fury Charybdis. The docks sustained grievous damage and the rest of the Outer City was in chaos for many months after. While some repairs were made, the majority of investors switched to increasing capacity of the Cape City docks, which was made possible with new technology. The new Reconstruction Initiative didn't have plans for Outer Docks, leaving them to rot and decay. The shipping eventually resumed, but far below the pre-attack levels. [Standard of Living]: Crippling Poverty Shipping: The northern part of the docks sustained less damage and has been handling major shipping in and out of the Outer City. The shipping remains a profitable source of income and that has attracted a number of Gangs - Mercantile Gang, Night Crews, Killarz, Furians and recently Warlock. The fact, that its often unclear, who to pay off, hurts shipping, though thankfully all Gangs have been remarkably civil about the conflict, trying not to destroy the very thing, they are fighting for. Shipping: The southern part of the docks sustained heavy damage, with a number of ships sunk on the bottom of southern side of the bay. Only small ships risk docking here. Furians hold the southern shipping firmly in their claws. Wrecked: ' The part of the docks, that sustained the worst damage and was never rebuilt. The Wrecked serves as the base of operations for the Furian Gang, that use its unstable nature to their advantage. Fighting in the Wrecked is a suicide for those unfamiliar with the territory, as every step may trigger collapse or set off Furian booby traps. 'Warehouses: ' There are a lot of warehouses in the docks, with surprisingly high number of those undamaged in the attacks. Warehouses are used by many gangs and vagrants, but Night Crews know them the best. 'Railway: The goods used to be transported between the Docks and factories via Railway. Unfortunately it was damaged in the Fury attack. Killarz made the Damaged Railway Station, their base of operations. Offices: The well-built office buildings, where shipping companies did business. Somehow most of them survived the Fury attack. The Shipping Offices are held by the Goats, who make no attempts to expand their territory beyond them. Damage: ' The area remains damaged, with access cut off due to chasms in streets and buildings suddenly collapsing. ['Violent Crimes]: Docks have a reputation for violent clashes between the gangs and attracting addicts and robbers. The dock workers go in armed groups and there's been cases of bandits laying sieges on warehouses with valuable goods. [Dulls]: Caretakers collect Dulls of the Docks. Outer Docks